metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Kshatriya (Faction Pack DLC Level)
Kshatriya is the second level added in the Faction Pack, and, is not only the longest of the three - but is the single longest level in the Metro Video Game Series, barring The Tower Pack (though that is made up of lots of short scenarios). Unlike most levels, which have Artyom travelling from point A to B or battling a foe, Kshatriya uses new mechanics to emulate the act of Stalking - venturing up to the surface to retrieve artifacts of the old world. Overview Kshatriya puts the player in the boots of a supposed Ranger Trainee from Polis, attempting to prove himself as being worthy of being amongst the warrior class of Polis: the Kshatriya. He begins by first meeting up with the small team that is there to help him while he begins to scavenge the area of the Great Library above. Following a short conversation with the base's arms and equipment dealer, Kuzmich, the Trainee meets with Shaman, the artifacts collector. Shaman will instruct the player to hand in any of the artifacts to him that they find on the surface, in exchange for varying levels of cash rewards. Following this, the Trainee may leave for the sewers that connect with the surface. Along the way the Trainee will meet Bar and Su, twin Stalkers of your team who provide occasional help in combat and tips on how to survive the level. After the meeting, the player is left to their own devices to explore the slowly opening world of Kshatriya. Gameplay in Kshatriya is drastically different than that of what can be found in the main campaign of Metro Last Light. Aside from finding all 30 artifacts listed on Shaman's electronic drawing-board, including the "Map of Secret Metro", there is no goal, so the player is free to explore the large map at will. While seeming rather small to begin with, certain parts of Kshatriya must be unlocked by exploration to proceed further into. The sewers, seemingly a hallway or two, rapidly becomes a crossroads leading to various parts of the surface and the Great Library. Checkpoints are determined by the player, rather than given at random intervals, or when the player acesses new areas. To initiate a new save, the player must return to the Stalker base, and use the door located to the right of Kuzmich's wares to enter Polis station. Here the Trainee will rest and return the next night, with progress being saved. Checkpoints are entirely optional, and some players find extra thrills in refusing to enter the station, until when it is required at the very end. Unique to Kshatriya are semi-randomized encounters, mostly with enemies, but also with Artifact placement, that lend the level well to multiple replays. Passing through the sewer at any time has the chance of spawning Nosalises from a myriad of places that can quickly kill unprepared players. In addition, while they can be predicted in the most part with how far the player has gotten, Nosalis hordes that attack the Trainee, while he is trying to open the bulkhead door to the base, can strike at the most inopportune time. Kshatriya is completed after the Trainee ventures deep into the archives of the library, beyond the fearsome librarians within, and returns with the secret metro map. Below is a map and complete guide to finding every artifact in Kshatriya - remember that some are placed randomly, but the guides lists as many possible locations as have been found. There is also a video guide for an in-depth walkthrough. Map Item List and General Locations Achievements Trivia *Kshatriya, from Kshatra (rule or authority), is one of the four varnas (social orders) in Hinduism. Traditionally, Kshatriya constitute the ruling and military elite of the Vedic-Hindu social system, as outlined by the Vedas and the Laws of Manu. They were in charge of the protection of the Hindu society by fighting in wartime and governing in peacetime. In the Metro Universe, the Kshatriya is one of the four classes Polis citizens may elect to fall into when they become of age. Kshatriya are the warrior class, and combat elite of Polis. *Despite being on a trek to prove himself as a warrior, Kshatriya can be 100% completed without firing a single bullet. Watchmen, Lurkers, and Liana can all be tactfully run past, all Librarians can be stared down, and the Nosalis hordes can be bypassed by simply running back out to the surface for a brief period of time. *Curiously, the Map of Secret Metro does not appear to be a map at all - rather, it looks like a diary entry from the main campaign, or even a newspaper page. Bugs *Some objects might appear hovering over the ground. **This might be because physics are not enabled for the artifacts, due to their random placement *If a lurker is killed it sometimes may act as if it was still alive, crouching in an alert postition. It may still be salvaged from. *It may occur that filters bought will not be added to you inventory. *Librarian AI is inconsistant at best, making them freeze up at times, radomly unagressive mid-combat or if hit while playing a waking up animation. Gallery MLL Artifacts.jpg MLL faction pack 006.jpg MLL faction pack 002.jpg MetroLastLightLibrarian2.png MLL Stickey.jpg MLL Dragonsbreath.jpg MLL 45ACP.jpg Kuzmich.PNG|Polis stalker team: Kuzmich Shaman.PNG|Polis stalker team: Shaman Su.PNG|Polis stalker team: Su Bar.PNG|Polis stalker team: Bar Category:Metro Last Light Category:Levels Category:Faction Pack DLC